luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Mazikeen
Mazikeen, also known by the nickname Maze, is a fierce demon who holds the form of a young woman. She is the best friend of Lucifer Morningstar and works alongside him at the Lux nightclub in Los Angeles. History She helps Lucifer in attempting to get two paparazzi to kill each other, to satisfy her master's thirst for punishing the wicked. When Lucifer left Hell, he ordered Maze to chop off his wings. Powers and Abilities Powers * Demon Physiology: As a demon, Mazikeen is far superior to a human, having augmented supernatural power. ** Immortality: As a demon, Mazikeen cannot be killed by ordinary means, and has thus lived for millenia. ** Superhuman Strength: Mazikeen possesses far superior strength to a human being, though inferior to that of an angel, like Amenadiel. ** Superhuman Speed: Mazikeen is able to move far faster than a human being. ** Chronokinesis: Much like Lucifer, Mazikeen is able to remain active in slowed down time when in the presence of Amenadiel. Abilities * Expert Hand-to-hand combatant: Mazikeen has shown great fighting skill, unarmed. * Expert Knifes combatant: Mazikeen has also shown great fighting skill with karambit knives when she fought Amenadiel, though she was still ultimately unable to defeat the angel. Personality Mazikeen was one of Hell's most decorated torturers, inheriting a rather sadistic composure and sense of humor. She always entertains whatever sadistic ideas Lucifer may have, and is even turned on when Lucifer suggests torturing a Lucifer-wannabe in "The Would-Be Prince of Darkness", excited about how it is like he is "torturing himself." It is even implied that she is partially a sado-masochist, remarking about how she "likes pain." Unlike Lucifer, she preferred her position in Hell, having become dissatisfied with Earth and whatever fascination Lucifer has with humans, and has even resorted to consorting with Amenadiel behind his back in order to make that happen. Despite all of this, she is profoundly loyal to Lucifer and whatever decisions that he makes, having left Hell to look after him and always nagging him for his own well-being. In "Sweet Kicks", it is shown that she would even fight and kill on his request, having shown up to rescue him and Chloe when they were cornered by a street gang. No matter what happens she will always be loyal to Lucifer because of her eternal decision to do so. It is also implied that Maze and Lucifer were lovers at one point in their lives. Appearances * Pilot * Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil. * The Would-Be Prince of Darkness * Manly Whatnots * Sweet Kicks * Favorite Son * Wingman * Et Tu, Doctor? * A Priest Walks Into A Bar * Pops *Et Tu, Doctor? Behind the scenes Lesley-Ann Brandt was announced as the actor playing Mazikeen on March 17, 2015.Lesley-Ann Brandt Joins Lucifer Fox Pilot in Recasting Trivia * In the comics, Mazikeen's original appearance showed the left half of her face to be horribly scarred and mutilated-looking. This is hinted at when we see her reflection in "Sweet Kicks", implying that she is purposefully hiding this physical quality in order to blend in. Images LuciferFav2.jpg LuciferFav3.jpg LuciferFav5.jpg Lucifer Maz 102.jpg Lucifer and Maze at Benny's show.png Maze 101.jpg Maze demon face.png References External links * * Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Female characters